A three-phase motor (rotary current motor) can be operated in a Y circuit configuration (Y configuration) and in a delta configuration. If, in the context of a Y circuit, the individual windings of each phase are connected in series, this is referred to as a “Y series” circuit; and if two individual windings per phase are connected in parallel, this is referred to as a “Y double-parallel” circuit, If four individual windings are connected in parallel, the term used is a “Y quadruple-parallel” circuit. Analogously, the terms “delta series” circuit and “delta double-parallel” circuit (see FIG. 3) are used, or a “delta quadruple-parallel” circuit is referred to.
The winding ends of the individual coils must be connected to one another in different ways, in order to manufacture the various circuit configurations of this kind. In the case of the motor according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,741 B1, Lütkenhaus et al, for example, the stator of which is equipped with a Y circuit, the ends of the lacquered copper wires are connected, by means of soldered or crimped connections, to the ends of flat conductive tracks that are mounted on an insulating plate. One of these conductive tracks serves as a neutral-point connector, and three other conductive tracks serve as the terminals for the U, V, and W phases. This requires a great deal of manual work.